MUG!
by Amore.ai
Summary: For HYSTXX/ Mug yang pecah di tengah jalan, membawa takdir mempertemukan Sasuke Uchiha, pria dewasa berprinsip 'Aku selalu benar' dengan Sakura Haruno, gadis kekanakan dengan prinsip 'Cewek selalu benar'. Lalu apa yang akan terjadi saat duo iblis sadis dari kerak neraka ini bertemu?/ RnR? / Gada humor tapi maksa masuk humor, efek samping keabalan tanggung sendiri :3


**Mug!**

Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto

This Story : Amore Ilyin

[Sasuke U. Sakura H.]

Rated T / Romance and Humor

Abal, tidak baku, gaje, OOC

! D.L.D.R !

For HYSTXX/ Mug yang pecah di tengah jalan, membawa takdir mempertemukan Sasuke Uchiha, pria dewasa berprinsip 'Aku selalu benar' dengan Sakura Haruno, gadis kekanakan dengan prinsip 'Cewek selalu benar'. Lalu apa yang akan terjadi saat duo iblis sadis dari kerak neraka ini bertemu?/ RnR?

! D.L.D.R !

Gadis bersurai senada jajanan arum manis terlihat menyusuri trotoar dengan alunan nada dari bibirnya. Tak peduli lirik yang dinyanyikan salah, gadis gulali itu terus bersenandung pelan, netra teduhnya mengamati orang yang sibuk berlalu lalang.

Jalanan hari ini cukup ramai walau tak seramai kemarin, dengan tubuhnya yang mungil, yang mana sering dikira masih bocah SMP, Sakura Haruno terlihat tak kesulitan menembus jalanan.

Eh, jangan salah sangka dulu, walau bertubuh mungil, Sakura memiliki kekuatan monster yang sadis. Pernah suatu ketika, senpai di kampus bernama Kakuzu memalak dirinya, Sakura yang merasa kesal menabokkan dorland (buku kedokteran) setebal dosa pada wajah Kakuzu, dan alhasil gigi pria itu copot dua.

Cukup, mari kembali lagi pada Sakura Haruno, gadis yang membawa mug bergambar panda di tangan mungilnya, yang kini terus melangkahkan kaki menuju kampus yang tidak terlalu jauh dari apartemennya. Sebenarnya saat ini kampus masih libur, tapi Sakura punya urusan dengan salah satu senpainya, namanya Hidan, pria penganut aliran Jashin.

Bruk!

Prang!

Semua terjadi begitu cepat, suara tabrakan yang disusul suara gelas pecah segera memenuhi pendengaran Sakura, ia menatap horor ke arah mugnya yang kini berhamburan di jalanan.

"Sial, apa kau tak lihat jalan?" Hardik Sakura kesal pada pria berpostur tinggi tegap di hadapannya.

"Kau yang menabrakku duluan bocah." Ucap pria bersurai raven dengan jelaga malamnya yang balik melotot tak terima.

"Apa? Aku bukan bocah!" Protes Sakura dengan nada kesal yang kentara jelas.

"Dengan tubuh pendek dan dada rata seperti itu, tentu saja kau itu bocah." Ucap Sasuke dengan pandangan menilai yang merendahkan.

Emosi Sakura sudah naik ke ubun-ubun, perempatan urat berbentuk siku tercetak di dahi lebarnya, untung saja jalanan yang dilaluinya kali ini cukup sepi, tak seramai jalanan tadi, sehingga mereka tak terlalu menjadi tontonan.

"Diam kau, aku sudah punya KTP tau, aku sudah besar!" Tuding Sakura tak terima.

"Menilai kedewasaan dari KTP? Kau benar-benar bocah!" Ejek Sasuke dengan seringai di sudut bibir tipisnya.

"Apa? Sini kau!" Ucap Sakura dengan tangan yang siap menggaruk wajah tampan pria di depannya.

Sasuke dengan gerakan gesit menghindari gerakan Sakura, "Ck, kau yang salah dengan menabrakku, kenapa malah marah."

"Apa kenapa bisa aku yang salah?"

"Tentu saja kau yang salah, karena aku selalu benar!" Ucap pemuda itu songong, dengan raut wajah minta diselepet sendal.

"Hei tuan ayam, apa kau ini bodoh? Apa kau tak tau dua prinsip utama dunia?" Tanya Sakura dengan tangan berkacak di pinggangnya.

"Hn?"

"Prinsip pertama, cewek selalu benar. Prinsip kedua, jika cewek salah, kembali ke peraturan pertama, cewek selalu benar!" Jelas Sakura dengan nada yang sama dengan Sasuke sebelumnya.

Sasuke mendengus sebagai jawaban, sebenarnya ia bisa saja pergi sedari tadi, tapi ada sesuatu dalam diri gadis gulali itu yang menariknya, terutama netra klorofilnya yang teduh. Sepertinya Sasuke Uchiha si dingin dengan mulut tajam dan tingkah sadis telah jatuh hati pada Sakura Haruno.

"Hn, terserah kau. Berapa harga yang harus kuganti?" Tanya Sasuke sambil menunjuk ke arah mug yang berserakan.

Bagai tertarik kembali ke permasalahan utama, Sakura berjengit di tempatnya sambil meremas rambut pinknya kasar saat menyadari mugnya kini telah hancur berkeping-keping, "Argghh... ini itu tak bisa diganti tau!"

"Kenapa tak bisa?" Tanya Sasuke bingung, baginya mug itu hanyalah mug biasa yang sering terjual di toko.

"Masalahnya ini adalah satu-satunya pemberian mantan yang masih kupunya." Jawab Sakura dengan nada frustasi.

Sasuke cengo di tempat, "Ck, kau terlihat seperti bocah menyedihkan yang gagal move on saja." Ejek Sasuke, entah kenapa dengan gadis cerewet di hadapannya, kebiasaan dingin nan irit bicaranya menguar entah kemana.

"Bukan itu masalahnya! Hari ini aku akan memberikan itu ke Hidan-senpai, agar ia bisa menyantet pemberinya, dan sekarang kau sudah menghancurkannya, itu satu-satunya yang kupunya, karena yang lainnya sudah kubuang. Arghh... Kau mengacaukan rencanaku membuat mantan sialan itu tertiban sial terus. Padahal aku sudah membayangkan raut menyesalnya karena sudah selingkuh dariku, sial." Jelas Sakura panjang lebar tentang alasannya menemui Jashinis kampusnya, mengabaikan Sasuke yang jawdrop di tempat dengan tidak elitnya.

Bungsu Uchiha itu tak percaya kalau masih ada yang seperti itu di jaman seperti sekarang ini. Dengan dengusan keras yang kentara, Sasuke bertanya, "Jadi kau berniat membuat mantanmu menyesal?"

Sakura mengangguk singkat sebagai jawaban.

Sasuke menyeringai, pemuda itu memajukan tubuh berbalut jasnya, mengikis jarak diantara mereka. Sakura baru saja akan memundurkan tubuhnya, tapi salah satu pergelangan tangannya sudah tercekal tangan besar Sasuke.

Sret!

Sasuke meletakkan secarik kartu nama di tangan mungil Sakura. Wajahnya maju hingga bibirnya berada di samping telinga gadis itu, bahkan hidung mancungnya bisa mencium wangi cherry yang khas dari diri Sakura.

"Temui aku di Spring Cafe jam lima sore nanti, berkencanlah denganku dan kupastikan mantanmu akan menyesal." Ucap Sasuke dengan nada diktatornya.

"Eh? A- apa maksudmu?" Tanya Sakura terbata.

Bukannya menjawab, Sasuke malah menjauhkan tubuhnya, menunjukkan seringai sexynya lalu beranjak dari sana sambil berucap dengan nada serius, "Jika kau menolak, akan kucari kau ke seluruh penjuru Konoha!"

Dan Sasuke pun berlalu begitu saja, meninggalkan Sakura yang hanya bisa shock sambil menatap punggung Sasuke yang berlalu dari hadapannya.

"Eeehhh?"

\- FIN -

Hai, Ai kembali lagi, buat HYSTXX, sudah diperingatkan lho kalau gaje. So, jangan protes jika menemukan keabalan tingkat dewa pada fict ini, kekeke.

Ai juga mau ngucapin makasih sebesar-besarnya untuk yang mengapresiasi Ai baik favfoll/review di fict **Psychopath**. Itu adalah drabble yang paling Ai kerjakan dengan serius #halah. Intinya makasih banyak yaa.

Sekian bacotan gaje dari Ai, **Mind to Review? :")**


End file.
